Just a date
by Aseret
Summary: It's Xanders Birthday and everyones invited. And of course his favorit cousin Spike will be there. And who shall catch his eye? Could it be a certain blond? But its always hard for Spike to get his girl, will he succede or go home broken hearted?


Title: Just a Date

Author: Aseret

Summary: After a brutal accident involving Spike's parents, he must now decide if he's he going to transfer to Sunnydale high and live with his cousin, Xander Harris. He flies into town just in time to go to Xander's birthday party. After seeing a certain someone one his mind is made up. But it's always hard to get the girl. Will Spike succeed or will he end up broken hearted?

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss and the creators for BTVS.

Rated: PG-13

_**Part I**_

"No, mom, we don't want any more fruit roll-ups, Xander called from his bedroom door, shutting it  
afterwards.

"Thank God, -God, I thought she'd never leave," Cordelia said, relieved while absent-mindedly throwing themagazine on his bed, which she was seated upon.

"Tell me about it. It's almost like she doesn't trust me or something."

"Yeah, right, like I would sleep with you," she snorted.

"Hey now, are you saying that you don't want any of this Xander lovin'?" He he asked while giving himself a goofy grin in his mirror, kissing his so called muscles, and then doing a full spin and winking at her to end his so so-called seduction.

"Please, spare me."

"What is it with you?"

"Is that what you used to do to get Anya all hot for you?"

"Anya? Why are you talking about her?" Xande asked, confused.

"Why do you think? She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"What? You know better than that."

"Do I?"

"Is that what your problem is lately? You think I'm just gonna leave you and go out with her?"

"Could happen. You know she's pretty and she's very forward. And-"

"I am so not interested."

"Well, good. She's out of your league anyway."

"Whoah, back up the train a little here. She's out of my league, but you're not?"

"Well, yeah. I can date whomever I want. She however cannot. Her ego and population status can't handleit. Mine is strong enough to withstand anything."

"Gee, thanks. You know-"

"And what do you mean, you're not interested?. You and her seemed pretty close at lunch the other day," She she both accused and interrupted him.

"Look Cordy, I can't help it if she likes me. I mean, who can blame her? When you're as studly as me, you've gotta put up with this sort of thing."

"Studly?"

"Well, you get my drift."

"I see… so you only like me?"

"Only you."

Cordy smiled. Just knowing that he was only interested in her made her want to do the snoopydance. She laughed silently at the image of him doing one in her head. She really liked Xander, maybe even loved him. And she would be damned if she was gonna lose him to that demon girl, Anya Jenkins._'Well I'll have to keep that from happening, guess it's true what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'_

"So," she began while leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Ummm…,' he thought for a moment before his face lit up like little boy on Christmas Day and answered, "A Sony Playstation!"

"Are you serious?"

"Ah, Oh, yeah. I'm hopin' Mom will get it for me. I'v been kinda hinting around at it, you know."

"I see. So, when exactly is your birthday? 'Cause I'm gonna need to pencil you in."

"Pencil me in?. I'm your boyfriend and you need to pencil me in?"

"Please, Xander, I do have a life you know."

"Apparently so, but still, I should rise above all," he half joked.

"Right, and Barney isn't purple," she said, while flipping through her planner, trying to find a good  
date.

"Well that does depend on which Barney you're talking about," Xander pointed out.

"Since when is there more then than one?"

"Since always. You've got your dinosaur Barney, you know, the one who's purple, and then there's Barney Rubble, Fred's trusty sidekick, best friend, partner in crime, neighbour, pal, chum-"

"Xander, I get it, okay? Geeze! Why do I even bother?"she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Now that is a very good question in to which there are many possible answers," he was about to go off on another long tangent but was stopped when Cordelia lightly placed her hand on his chest.

"Please don't go any further," she pleaded, while removing her hand.

"Your wish is my command."

"Then how come you're not any better looking?" she teased.

"Ouch. Score one for Cordy."

"Well, I try. Now, will you please tell me when your party is, so I can go? I have to get my nails done at 4:00 and its 3:30 already," she said, smiling at himwhole-heartedly.

"Fine, I give up. You win. It's Saturday."

"Saturday night," she repeated while once again flipping through her little black book, "I can makeit. Now, the next thing I need to know ist what kind of party this is going to be?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Karaoke Bar, beer, strippers, and I figured I'd invite a couple bike groups to liven it up."

"Xander, I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. It's just a casual party."

"How casualusal?"

"I dunno, school casual," this time it was his ture to roll his eyes.

"Oh, God! Who are you inviting?"

"Well let's see, aside from the entire cast of Friends, and Oprah, I was thinking Jim Carrey, Tom and Katie, the Olsen's, Paris and Nicky-"

"Funny. So when you said it was casual I guess that meant no strippers?"

"I'm gonna tell em' you said that."

"Xander Harris, this is important! I have to know who's going to be there, otherwise do you know how hard it will be for me to pick out a sensible outfit?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Okay, so you wanted to know more then than the regular Monica and Rachel?"

"Yes, please," she eyed him impatiently.

"I invited the swim team, a couple guys from my gym class and Willow."

"So, Willow is going to be the only other female at this party?"

"Seems like, unless you want to invite some people."

"DefinatelyDefinitely. I'm gonna get bring Buffy, of course, and Harmony and-"

"Harmony! Come on, I have to put up with her in school, I so do not want her at my house."

"I'll make sure she's nice, and she'll bring a present."

"As long as it's something good."

"It will be, she almost has as much good taste as me," she smiled brightly.

"Just so we're clear, anyone you bring must give me a present," he confirmed.

"That's not a problem."

"Oh, yeah, Spike will be there, too."

"Spike? You mean your cousin from…"

"England."

"He's coming all the way from England just for your birthday? Talk about close. How long is he staying? Is he rich? He must be to just fly fly-in for like a couple nights."

"No actually, he's thinking of moving in with us, or getting his own place or something and you know,  
transferring."

"What? Why? Who would trade England for this dump?"

"Well he doesn't really have much of a choice, does he?"

"What do you mean?"

"His parents died about a month ago."

"Oh my God, Xander, you never told me! Are you okay? They were your Aunt and Uncle, right?"

"Yeah, I never really got to know them with the living so far away and all, but you know, it still kinda stings and I feel really bad for him."

"Well, how did they die? Was it sudden, tragic? If you don't mind my asking, 'cause you know it's totally fine by me if you don't wanna talk about it."

"Nah, it's okay. I think I heard Mom say they died from some sorta neck injury; I'm not exactly sure how it happened. Didn't really want all the facts, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. I guess neck wounds are popular across the pond, too, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Okay, on a much lighter note, are you finished making your guest list?"

"Oh yeah. I added Fred. Hope that's okay."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Like who?"

"Come on, Cordy, you can't just not invite her cause you think she's trying to get her claws into me."

"Yes, I can."

"You know she's just gonna show up anyways. So you might as well invite her."

"Why are you pushing this? Do you want her here or something?" she snapped.

"No, I don't like any of your friends, but I can tolerate them, and you might as well invite them all otherwise it gonna cause a lot of cassius, and God knows I have enough of that in my life."

"Oh right, make excuses for her! Why can't you just admit that you have this huge crush on her?"

"Ah, 'cause I don't. I mean sure she's attractive but it's your kind heart, patience and great understanding that attracts me to you," he mocked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Xander! I don't have time for your childish games! I have places to be."

"So go be there, then!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" she finished, while getting her stuff together as quickly as possible, "God, you are so difficult," she muttered, as she left his room.

Xander raced over to the door so he could call back to her, "Yeah, well, so are you!" once back inside the room he began to talk to himself at first and then presumably to her, "God, women! You know I bet Anya wouldn't be like this." Of course he didn't mean for her to hear this, which is why he almost jumped out of his skin when she suddenly popped her head back in.

"Hey, what time is your party?" she asked, sweetly as if they didn't just have a huge fight. She did notice his strange reaction but heard nothing prior to her entering.

"Ah-its-ah... 7-ish, I guess," he said, slightly flinching out of fear that she'd heard him, but afterwards realizing that she hadn't and he was safe. So he visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"God, what is your deal?" she asked, looking at him funny while once again rolling her eyes and leaving.

"Absolutely nothing… except for the fact that I talk out loud to myself…"

TBC…


End file.
